


Fanart for "heart on your sleeve"

by space_snob



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, but the original fic is rated T and I thought they should match, i hope that makes sense, it doesn't show the characters themselves but it's the soulmate tattoo of a m/m pairing, same with relationship category, so i categorized it as m/m, the fanart is actually rated G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_snob/pseuds/space_snob
Summary: Fanart inspired by ronanlynchisneversleepingagain 's amazing soulmate AU "heart on your sleeve" This is what I image Jack and Bitty's soulmate tattoo would look like once it's fully developed.Original work can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9014710





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronanlynchisneversleepingagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchisneversleepingagain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heart on your sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014710) by Anonymous. 



 

A big thank you to ronanlynchisneversleepingagain for letting me post this art! I hope it turned out okay :)

**Author's Note:**

> Supplies for those wondering: Canson Watercolor Paper, Reeves Student Watercolor Paints, Liquitex Basic Acrylic Paint
> 
> Follow me @ space-snob.tumblr.com


End file.
